nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Grandmaster
The Grandmaster is the main antagonist and final boss of Boss Rush. History Origins In ancient Delphi, Greece in 490 BC, a young man who would one day be called the Grandmaster spars against several training dummies with a sword while his father watches his progress. After slicing apart some of the dummies and displaying masterful swordsmanship, the man turns to face his father, who nods. The man pierces the sword into the ground and approaches his father, who tells him he will one day make a fine warrior and leader. The man is skeptical, saying he doesn't feel like he deserves to be one, asking how could he be a leader if he could not foresee his own future later in life. The father chuckles, saying that he will know soon enough before holding out his hand and materializing an ancient sword, gifting it to his son. The father explains that the weapon was known as No Name, and it had been passed down from owner to owner for thousands upon thousands of years, telling his son that he was now the new owner of No Name. Curious, yet amazed by the weapon, the man asks how this weapon would allow him to stride towards the future. The father smiles, and tells the man to gaze into the eye of the weapon. The man soon glares into the blue cat-like eye embedded in No Name's head, and soon began to see brief visions of events to come, such as the man's rise to power in Delphi and the beginning of his research of Prima Materia. After the man returns to his senses and gasping after witnessing what he has seen, the father asks the bewildered man if he knows what he must do. Looking back at the weapon before back to his father, the man responds that he does, saying that he now knows how important he is. As the city came to grow and thrive, so did the Grandmaster, who was renounced a hero of the city. He began to delve into research on an ancient substance known as Prima Materia, the essential element and building block of the universes. However, the Grandmaster would become corrupted by his research, seeking to claim the substance for himself in order to reshape existence to his own image, believing himself to be its destined savior from its current shackles. During his searches, he came to find a mine containing a small amount of Prima Materia just below the city of Delphi. When the Grandmaster attempted to obtain the Prima Materia, the substance deemed him unworthy of using its knowledge and power and proceeded to curse him and the nearby city of Delphi, imprisoning them in an artificial Sentinel Trial. While the city soon came to sink underground and was soon lost from history, the Grandmaster was given a special Sentinel Artifact which served as the gateway to exiting the trial and freeing himself from his curse. However, the artifact could not be activated until the Grandmaster was able to forge a key to activate the artifact, which could only be created after a great battle of pure light and darkness raged on the grounds of Delphi itself. During his curse, the Grandmaster attempted to commit suicide as a mean of escaping the curse and to end his suffering. However, despite being killed, he was resurrected by the Prima Materia bounding him to the trial into an undead version of himself, leaving him scarred and tattered as a result of his attempt. Boss Rush Over two thousand years later, when the three main Sentinel Artifacts and trials were completed by Vindicta, the Grandmaster, due to his connection with Prima Materia, learned of Vindicta's use of the Prima Materia they were gifted to by Oracle. Seeking to use Vindicta and those who were connected to them in order to help forge the key, the Grandmaster began to remotely manipulate a small fragment of the Prima Materia that Vindicta used, using it to bring a great amount of heroes and villains from across the universes and time itself to Delphi in order to begin the great battle needed to create the key. The Grandmaster would oversee all of the battles, which occurred at the Delphi Amphitheater, each one of their conclusions would create a small portion of the key. When the last battle concluded, the key was completed, and the Grandmaster was able to use the key to activate the Sentinel Artifact he was given, which ultimately allowed him to conclude his imprisonment within the artificial trial. Wishing to deem himself worthy to the remaining Prima Materia within the world, the Grandmaster challenged the heroes to a final battle. However, despite the Grandmaster's best efforts, he was ultimately defeated before fading away. With the Grandmaster's death, everyone was allowed to return back to their original points in time within the universes. The Final Chapter The Grandmaster is briefly mentioned by Ignotus. Category:Boss Rush Category:The Final Chapter